


Welcome To The Darkside

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram fanart, Inspired by a Photo, M/M, just another hannigram manip, yeah i don't have a life lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Will Graham finally joining the dark side.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Darkside

  
"Welcome to the dark side, dear Will. I assure you, we have puppies!"

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [fuckyeahmadsmikkelsen](http://fuckyeahmadsmikkelsen.tumblr.com) for the image; and [sistaroundpsds](sistaroundpsds.tumblr.com) for the PSD coloring


End file.
